


Of Drunken Dances & A Wedding

by daisherz365



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Dancing, F/M, John's Wedding, Sherlock and Molly, Sherlolly - Freeform, mary and john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Mary & John's wedding Sherlock Holmes find himself in a odd situation with his pathologist. Sherlolly one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Drunken Dances & A Wedding

Sherlock Holmes was bored. A flute of champagne in his hand as strolled about the large banquet room that was being used for the reception. His eyes flickering around at all the people that had gathered to celebrate the marital bliss of his best friend John Watson and his bride Mary Morstan, now Mary Watson. It had been a struggle the last couple weeks coming to terms that there was someone who had grasped the attention of his friend. Having been away from him so long had made him a bit more wary about people that suddenly came into his life. 

It had been a bit of a shock to him. He had went through phases of dealing with the impending nuptials and the woman who had captured the heart of his blogger. He was more surprised to be invited to the wedding than the fact that he was asked to be the best man. John had insisted that he needed to be the one who stood beside him on this joyous of days. He hadn't wanted to ask anyone else. 

Sherlock doubted that anyone would really want him to be there. He wasn't a crowd pleaser, this was a known fact. Despite all of this the tall detective had to bite back a smile at the happiness that seemed to radiate off the groom and bride. They were a nice pair.

He continue his stroll and stopped when he caught the sight of his pathologist and friend - he had just started to come to terms with the idea of Molly Hooper being called that. He hadn't been able to identify what she was for so long. More times than not it was because of how much she kept doing things that caught him off guard. This was one of such times.

She was dancing with a man. The way she swayed and tripped over her feet gave the indication that she had already been at the open bar tonight. They had only been here for two and half hours. He let out a sigh as he tossed the rest of his drink back and placed the empty container on a tray that a waitress had as she was passing by. 

He might as while stop her while she was ahead. He managed to tell himself that it was only because he didn't want to have to drag her to the car at a later time and get her home. He doubt anyone else would be around to do it. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Molly too, just a bit more than the rest.

He had seen enough of a drunk Molly Hooper to know that it could be trouble if not stopped quickly. There were two versions and he would be damned if he got the worse bit of it. He gave the man a look that told him that he was about to relieve him of the embarrassment that he might have been feeling or the quick shag he thought he was going to get tonight because the petite pathologist was a bit of a lightweight when it came to liquor of any kind. 

He preferred to stop the latter from happening. He didn't need a pissy Molly to deal with. She tended to say a lot of things that he had long since filed away in his mind for later reference or as his brother liked to call it "revenge." Not that he felt that he would use it. She had done too much for him to want to harm her in any way anymore. He just amused himself with those things when he felt it necessary or he was bored. 

In a very odd way he was amused by having to rescue her. He frowned at the thought of rescuing any woman. It wasn't his style really. She was important to him, so he tossed it aside as he slid through the open passage that was created by the bloke who twirled Molly around and into his arms. He held her firmly by the waist, his other hand steady in her hand and he swayed in one spot for a moment as Molly looked up at him and giggled. 

"Sherlock! Hi! Are you done brooding?" She questioned loudly. Sherlock winced at her volume as he pulled her closer to him. He told himself it was as to have some kind of control over this situation, not because he wanted her that close. 

"I wasn't brooding."

Molly scoffed. "Yeah, right." Her hand slipped into the curls of his head absentmindly causing Sherlock to still for a moment as he begun to moved them across the floor, closer to John and Mary. 

"I thought you didn't dance." Molly asked him a short while later as she seemed to straight up a bit. Her hand coming down to rest on his shoulder. Sherlock's eyes darted at her face looking for any change. It seemed she was losing the tipsy feel she had a short while ago. 

"I never said I couldn't dance. I just don't feel it's necessary." He told her as he spotted the look John had on his face as he turned to see Sherlock and Molly mere feet away from him. John had a smug grin on his face, he was literally screaming " _I KNEW IT_ ," over and over in his head. Sherlock rolled his eyes at him as he felt Molly's head on his shoulder. 

The song had just changed to much slower song and while he would have preferred to have stopped the dance there. He didn't mind another. Once a melody has started he can't stop until he finished, it was the same principle he used when composing. He can't handle an unfinished one. It was the same with cases. 

Sherlock's grip on Molly's waist tightened a fraction as he settled into a slow rhythm near the happy couple who had turned back to their own dance. A smile appeared on Sherlock's face as he saw the quick kiss that John snuck in before pulling Mary close to him. 

He hummed as he heard Molly begin to say something to him. "Sorry, for making you dance because I was drinking too much."

"It's not a problem." He told her quietly as Molly pulled back as the end of the piece came near. He guided them towards the edge of the dance floor. "It was pleasant." He told her as she separated from him. They stood there besides each other, avoiding each other’s gaze for a moment before Sherlock reached over for her hand. 

He held it lightly as he watched John and Mary twirl around. They had nice footwork. He peered down at the small pathologist who was smiling at the duo on the dance floor. She looked pretty when she smiled.

He raised her hand up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to it. "You should smile more often, and no more champagne tonight."

Molly turned red in the face for a moment before shaking her head at him. "You're still the same, Sherlock."

"Is that a problem? I like the way I am."

Molly laughed as she retracted her hand from his for a moment, her hand coming to hover over her mouth, covering it as she whispered, "I do too."

It was Sherlock's turn to grow flustered. He only nodded, he already knew that. It was safe to say that he was no longer brooding. He was quite content in Molly Hooper's presence at a wedding reception no less. 

 


End file.
